mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Heroic Blaze SolAka
Heroic Blaze SolAka (壮烈火炎 ・ ソルアカ, sōretsu kaen ・ soruaka) is a fictional Japanese mech fiction (see Mech/Mecha) authored by Master Gray Wolf in March 2009. Story & Characters Set in the 21st Century, the story is about a war between two extraplanetary nations: The Four Kingdoms of Planet Shirei and the Deva Dynasty of Planet Shenbu. Planet Shenbu has become unstable, and the Deva Dynasty led by Emperor Yang invades Earth to ransack its resources. What was highly expected to be an easy victory against Earth was thwarted by the Four Kingdoms, who have escaped their conquered planet and taken refuge on Earth. They fend off the Dynasty through the use of powerful machines based off the Four Saints. The main protagonist is Princess Hiori Soratoga, a kind and gallant young woman from Shirei's Hoō (Fènghuáng) families, who has been living on Earth under the disguise of a teacher. She pilots the SolAka, a high mobility mecha based off the mythological bird the phoenix. The story incorporates many elements of Asian and Super Robot culture. This includes the Four Beasts myths, Hinduism, Shitennō, evil space monarchies, struggles between protagonists, heroism and justice, and the bond between man and machine. What's also present is strong friendship bonds and, by a smaller extent, magic that can imitate natural energy and control the mind. Seasons and Arcs "Heroic Blaze SolAka" covers the Shirei battle with Shenbu on Earth. MGW considered parting the series into about two or three stories (or "seasons"), with one covering the Shirei War before Taiyoko's departure. *Introduction *Earth: Reunion and Meeting *''Kaiju'' Servants * Ovum and Akiramon * International Battle / The Roar of Azure * "Can you see God?" Production Due to lack of knowledge in science and science fiction, the author Master Gray Wolf was reluctant about working on SolAka as it would be her first science fiction story.http://mastergraywolf.livejournal.com/95245.html After watching, researching, and playing games about mecha, the author Master Gray Wolf wondered what it would look like if she made a mecha (droid, robot, machine, combattloid, armor) story with a female as the lead character. The plan was a story "not too complex, not too negative, old-fashioned, and had at least forty chapters for youths to enjoy". She also wanted to demonstrate ideas prevalent in the super robot genre such as extraterrestrial enemies, "monster of the week", mythology themes, and close friendship. MGW stated that SolAka was highly inspired by the Brave series (勇者シリーズ, yūsha shiri-zu) and the Eldran series (エルドラン シリーズ; erudoran shiri-zu). Both had a toy line and popular TV series produced by the cooperation Sunrise. In Brave, many of the mechs have spirits or very potent A.I. battling evil forces alongside human friends. The word yuusha means "the brave", "the hero", or "man of valor"勇者@Dic.yahoo.jp. In Eldran, the heroes are elementary schoolchildren entrusted fighting mechs by the warrior of light Eldran, and the mecha take the shape of real animals and dinosaurs. The children's school life twines with the ongoing combat and there are scenes where the school or surrounding town transforms into a base, or the mecha they use. Regarding these themes, MGW aimed for some of the mecha to have a spirit or have a close connection to both nature and their pilots. She was thoroughly impressed by the mecha from Eldran's Go-Saurer series and wanted to use mythological or both contemporary and ancient animals. The design of the phoenix mecha Solaka made her decide to use the motif of the Four Symbols as the main heroes' mecha, and the idea of Japanese and Chinese-like planets fighting one another. Furthermore, the Four Generals are named after Hinduism Devas. MGW also used the Megaman (Rockman) series, one of her favorite game series from CAPCOM, as an inspiration. The Megaman series contain A.I "replioids" as characters and she liked their designs, which are humanoid and animal. The term for "reploid" could mean to "replicate human beings." To be faithful to mecha TV shows and games, MGW imagined a poetic theme song for the story and placed it within the story's prologue. She wanted an "old-fashioned and positive feel" to the song. Title In the romanized title, the word sōretsu (壮烈)壮烈@Dic.yahoo.jp means heroic or brave. There are different Chinese letters and words for brave/heroic, but the author wanted something that sprouted more strength or seemed to provide more intensity when describing the main protagonists. Souretsu can even describe a god, war, or a story; the symbol for sō means robust, and the symbol for restu means vehement, extreme, ardent. The word aka (赤, アカ, or あか) simply means the color red in Japanese. Also used to define the color of fire. Sol, in many languages like Spanish, Old Norse and Portuguese, means the sun. Sol is also the name of a Norse sun goddess and a Roman sun god. Other ideas for the story title were the following: Imperial Blaze Queen/Imperial Flame Queen SolAka (皇帝炎女王 ソルアカ, kōtei enjoō soruaka), Phoenix Queen SolAka (鳳凰女王 ソルアカ, hōō enjoō soruaka), Heroic Queen SolAka (壮烈女王 ソルアカ, souretsu joō soruaka). Setting Aside from the Planet Earth and its defense forces, many worlds and organizations are introduced. Heroic Blaze SolAka revolves around the long conflict between Planet Shirei and Planet Shenbu. Planet Shenbu is completely ruled by a monarch called the Deva Dynasty, with the Emperor being the holder of the highest power. In the story, the current Emperor is Yang. The lands are ruled by the Emperor's warlords and their subservients. Shirei is a planet of four continents (nations) with four ethnics based on the Four Holy Beasts. Each continent was ruled by a single territorial dynasty, but have combined into the Shirei Alliance (SA). Establishing four chiefs into a full governing body, The Shirei Alliance was formed to dissipate Civil War and to maintain justice, planetary defense, and kinship. It rules Shirei through an oligarchy-like system and the chiefs are also appointed as high-ranking military commanders. The current ruling families of Shirei are the Soratoga, the Yūtsukasa, the Seiji, and the Gentekki. Terms and Mechanics As the motif behind the story are Earth's Four Chinese Beasts, many words and ideas are inspired by Earth's Eastern Asia. Planet Shirei, Planet Earth, and Planet Shenbu deploy a variety of special machines, from mecha to devices, during their battles. Also, Shirei and Shenbu have a close bond to spiritual practices, and there are connections between "magic" and science. The following are terms used in the fiction: ;Mecha :(メカ; meka) Generally used to describe an operation-effective machine. Also known as Mech. A mecha has various uses such as combat, supply, and maintenance. ;Soul Beast Gem (SG) : (ソルビーストゼム; 石怪精) The nickname for the material called névmakite; commonly called Soul Gem (ソルビーストゼム). Its scientific name is derived from the Greek words Pnévma (πνεύμα; spirit) and Cite, the latter term being related to coal (ie: anthracite). It has a high skeleton and was dug up from the planet. The SG is used to power the SUJ and STN units. It was found 200 years ago. Its Kanji spells out ishisekisei (stone of mysterious essence). ;SUJ :SUJ is the acronym for Shirei Ue Jyujin (四霊上獣神), which means "Shirei Superior Beast God". Refers to the Four Celestial machines of Planet Shirei, two being SolAka (Mecha) and BaoShiro, and they are the first super robots to be built. Along with reflecting great beasts in myth, the SUJ units are renowned for their power. ;Shitennō (STN) & STN Units : (四天王; Four Divine Kings; Four Deva) Collectively refers to the Four Shenbu Generals currently serving under Emperor Emperor Yang: Yami, Indra, Aryaman, and Aditi. They are the first to drive the rivals of the SUJ units: the STN units. ;BT :Acronym for "biota", which is a term combined with the words biological or biotic and mecha. ;Kokkinium :Custom-made, overlapped red armor made for SolAka. It's an alloy, one metal coming from an active volcano to make it both corrosion and heat resistant. ;Shirei Medallion :A device used with the SUJ units to perform Soul Bond, connected to the Soul Gem. Synthesized by minerals found near in the Soul Gem's proximity, and are known to react to the gem. ;Soul Bond :(ソウルボンド) Used to connect with the Soul Gem of a SUJ unit. ;EM Routes :A strange galactic phenomenon. Electromagnetic energies emitted from other astronomical bodies (such as planets) scatter in space freely, creating "EM routes". It's said that these routes are used to "speed up" traveling ships, and passing through them gives off the effect of an object "jumping" to another area. It is uncertain as to where the jump ends up. ;Cosmic ConnectionThe Human Brain in Space: Euphoria and the "Overview Effect" Experienced by Astronauts :A euphoric feeling astronauts feel when they enter space. It's said to be the same as deep meditation, and their mental sensitivity increases. On Shirei and Shenbu, the exposure to extra-planetary nature causes the same effect on its inhabitants; it may have an influence on metabolic motion. ;Yellow Emperor :(黄帝; huángdì or kōtei) A term to describe a "super emperor who can rule all, including any threat and the galaxies". Derives from the First Emperor of China. Yang aspires to become this, but is threatened by something. ;Primaevus Ovum :(原始の卵) Latin for "Primeval Egg". To describe the meteor that fell on Earth during the early 1900s, and from it hatched the first hostile alien monster. Stuck in its own made grabens within the Daisetsuzan (大雪山) trio in Japan, it remained asleep. Kwown as the "Giant Egg" or the "Alien Egg". ;Unknown Megaliths :N/A. On Shenbu. Undisclosed. May be connected to the deceased. ;The Alloyed Pulsar :(パルサーの合金系) N/A. Scientific name unknown and info undisclosed. ;R-S Field :(アールエスフィールド) A supplementary system used by the fighter YGK 17 Seki and Taiyoko, aiding in propulsion and re-entry. RS stands for "Reverse Solar", and controls gravity pressure for a limited amount of time. It is a risky system to use because it negates engines and transfers the atmospheric particles around the vehicle and outward. ;Yūchi Denki GinRaidō :(勇乳電機 ギンライドウ; brave boobs electric machine GinRaido) A 1/16 and 1/24 model series of female-based mechas that Kazuya buys. They are heroes of justice, Kazuya's favorite being the the leader, Tsubasa-chan (つばさちゃん). Other models are Miyuki, Rena, Nami, Lisa, Diana, Chi-Chi, Mia. Reception/Criticism Out of MGW's stories on FictionPress, as of May 2013, SolAka has the most favorites and reviews. There has been comments describing the story as "stilted" and "cliche". External Links *DarthWiki: Heroic Blaze SolAka TVTropes (Added Feb 22, 2012) *Image Casting for SolAka *Genre: Super Robot *The FengHaung *Phoenixqi *MythicalRealm: Phoenix References/Navigation Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Science Fiction Category:Mecha Category:Japanese fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Works Category:MGW Original